


Fanta Raspberry Kiss

by warlockdetective



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the third day of Playlist Live 2012, and Cat had decided to have lunch with Dan and Phil. Though it was normal for them to see each other every now and then, the atmosphere between them seemed a bit, well, different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanta Raspberry Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on another website that I sometimes write on, but seeing that I haven't post anything on here in quite a few months, I feel like I should do some sort of weird "Throwback" thing.  
> Also, the title is a reference to two videos, one on Cat's side channel, the other on Phil's main channel. Most of the dialogue in this story is from the video on Cat's side channel. The key word being "most."  
> Be honest.

It was the third day of Playlist Live 2012, and Cat had decided to have lunch with Dan and Phil. Though it was normal for them to see each other every now and then, the atmosphere between them seemed a bit, well, _different_.  
It wasn't the fact that it was a bit loud where they were, she knew that for sure. Something just felt a bit off between the three of them. “They’re probably just tired from Playlist Live,” Cat thought to herself.  
She then made a quick motion to her bag, a way of asking them if they wouldn't mind her vlogging, and they nodded in advance. She then took out her camera, switched it on, and began vlogging, Dan and Phil talking to her as she did so.  
A few minutes after they began this, their waiter came to their table and asked Dan and Phil, “Do you need another coke or sprite?”  
"Er, I think we’re good, thank you though,” Phil hesitated.  
Cat then interjected, “It’s free refills,” taking Dan and Phil by surprise. The waiter chuckled as Cat explained, “Basically every restaurant in the US, if you want a refill, it’s free.” This, of course, fascinated them, which both Cat and their waiter found quite amusing.  
The waiter then returned with the refills after a moment, and a bit after Dan and Phil thanked the waiter, Cat then asked them, “So would you guys live here if you could?”  
"I would,” Phil answered honestly, “I enjoy wearing t-shirts.”  
"Yeah, warm is something that England doesn't have,” Dan added.  
"We have to wear eight hoodies,” Phil added.  
"Eight hoodies?” Cat repeated before she continued, “I couldn't even fit in eight hoodies! I think if I put on one, and like, by the time I got to the fifth, I’d be unable to move!”  
"That’s why everyone thinks that we’re huge, but we’re just covered in layers,” Phil added, causing Dan to laugh lightly.  
"Wow, I don’t know if I would live in England,” Cat admitted.  
"Why?” Phil questioned.  
"Well, I've only spent six hours there, so…” Cat started.  
"…you don’t really know if you’d want to,” Dan finished as he picked up his drink.  
"I don’t know, would I want to?” Cat inquired.  
"Well, it’s full of people like us,” Phil replied. “There’s only two kinds of people, and they just look like me or Dan.”  
"Well, that’s not so bad, right?” Cat replied, “I wouldn't mind that.” Dan then chuckled at what she had said, but then winked at her before taking a sip of his drink.  
Though she was quite surprised by this, for he had never winked at her before, she continued with her vlogging.  
***  
It was the morning of the fourth day, and Cat was in her hotel room with Dan, Phil, and a few of their friends, and she had decided to vlog this mainly because of why they were all in the room.  
"So, we have been trying to get _'danisnotonfire is in the hotel lobby'_ trending on Twitter, and I didn't think it would actually happen, but look!” Cat cried as she brought the camera to the screen of Phil’s laptop. “It is _worldwide_ trending on Twitter!” she stated, and everyone in the room laughed in disbelief.  
"People are just going to be in hotels in their lobby to see if he’s there!” one of their friends laughed, and they all joined in again, wondering _how the hell_ that even happened.  
***  
Later on that night, Cat had convinced Dan and Phil to go see “The Hunger Games,” for even though she had already seen it, they hadn't. She wasn't planning on vlogging too much that night, but she couldn't help but do so when they had reached the soda machine.  
"We are about to experience the coolest soda drinking thing ever,” Cat stated as she brought her camera to Dan and Phil, who were quite fascinated by the soda machine in front of them.  
"We only have orange Fanta!” Dan cried as he and Phil looked at the many different types of Fanta the machine had to offer.  
"That’s why I said you guys had to get soda, because this is the coolest experience ever!” Cat cried, greatly amused by Dan and Phil’s expressions. Seeing that they weren't entirely sure how the machine worked, Cat simply explained, “So you just tap the one you want! There’s so many different kinds! There’s raspberry, fruit punch, peach, cherry…”  
Dan had selected raspberry Fanta, and he then inquired, “So now what happens?”  
"You just push the button, and it just dispenses a little so you can try it first,” Cat explained, and Dan then filled his cup with the drink. After Dan had gotten his drink, she then brought the camera to Phil and inquired, “What are you going to get?”  
"Fanta orange,” Phil answered, and as he answered, Dan brought his lips to the lid of his drink, and it almost looked as if he was kissing his cup. However, she knew this wasn't the case, but she actually found it a bit cute.  
As Phil got his drink, Cat couldn't help but smile at Dan. She had always thought that he was quite a handsome person, but she had never found him more handsome than she did now.  
Noticing that he was looking at her as well, she brought the camera to him and playfully asked, “What’re you staring at? What’re you staring at?”  
"I’m staring at you, vlogging,” Dan answered, smiling amused at her.  
***  
After the movie had ended, the three of them started to make their way back to the Playlist Live hotel. Cat had decided to vlog a bit from there, as well.  
"So, we just back from ‘The Hunger Games.’ What’d you guys think of it?” Cat inquired.  
"It was awesome!” Phil cried.  
"I thought it was pretty good!” Dan replied.  
"They haven’t read the books yet, so I’m trying to convince them to read the books before they see any other movies,” Cat added in her vlog.  
After a bit more walking, Cat then decided to end the vlog. The main reason was because they were pretty close to the hotel, and she didn't really think anything too interesting would happen on the rest of the way there.  
***  
Once they had made it inside the hotel and were in the empty hallway that contained their rooms, Cat decided to vlog an extra video that she would perhaps add to a video she was editing, but she wasn't entirely sure if she would do that.  
"Goodnight, guys!” she whispered, waving at Dan and Phil.  
"Dan actually wants to tell you something, Cat,” Phil suddenly stated, causing Dan to look at him in shock, but then sheepishly smile at Cat.  
"What is it?” Cat inquired, smiling back at Dan.  
Dan was hesitant for a moment before admitting, “You see, every now and then I get the feeling to tell you something, but I stop myself from doing it. I told Phil about this, and he wanted me to tell you some point this week before we head back to London.”  
"What is it you want to tell me?” Cat inquired, and she couldn't help but think that Dan was quite cute at the moment.  
He was hesitant for a moment before he then carefully moved so he was standing in front of her. He then slowly and gently brought his lips to hers, only to pull away a few seconds later. “Basically, I just wanted to say that I really like you, Cat,” he mumbled quickly, blushing slightly.  
Cat couldn't help but grin when she heard this. Of course she liked him, as well. She just wasn't sure whether or not it would be alright if she said so before. With slight hesitation, she brought her lips back to his, wrapping her arms around his neck. He then began to kiss her in return, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
It strangely reminded her of the taste of Dan’s soda he allowed Cat to try, which was surprisingly nice. However, they forgot that Phil was also with them, for they were startled from their kiss when they heard Phil clear his throat.  
"I don’t mind that you guys are kissing, but I think I hear someone coming,” Phil whispered, and with that, Dan and Phil entered their hotel room, waving sheepishly at Cat before closing the door.  
"I’ll keep that part out of the videos,” Cat thought to herself, smiling as she entered her hotel room and closed its door.


End file.
